The Years Pass and You Move on
by jkp13452
Summary: Takes place after Edward left and didn't come back. Bella was changed and has a coven of her own. It has been 50 year since Edward left...and did I mention the Bella is MARRIED! Up for adoption
1. Chapter 1

Preface…

This story takes place 50 years after Edward leaves Bella in the forest. While Bella is curled up against a tree who is there in front of her? The person she never expected to see…Victoria!!!

"Bella dear what are you doing here" Victoria said as she came closer to me.

"Victoria!"

"Yes, it me" she now stood one foot away

"Uh umm what are you doing here?" I asked scared stiff

"Looking for you of course."

"Why?" why was Victoria looking for me I didn't do anything to her!

"Well, because you Edward killed my James, and I thought it would be better if I killed a mate for a mate."

"Are you going to kill me?"

"I am not sure yet but something that will make your mate unhappy works just as well."

Okay Victoria is here what am I going to do to get out of this one. Okay so Edward doesn't love me anymore, but that doesn't mean just because he is no longer in my life that I cant become a vampire. Does it?

"Okay Victoria, if you want to make Edward unhappy…. change me!" Victoria stood there her expression blank. Will she do it? I really wanted to be a vampire. Do I still want to be a vampire?

Victoria began to crouch forward "Bella if that would make Edward unhappy I will gladly accept your invitation."

And with that everything went black…

Okay so this is my first fanfic and I don't know if I did well. Please please please review and send in comments. Oh spelling, grammar, punctuation I really not that good at so please tell me if you find errors!!! I am really trying my hardest to get spelling and grammar right!!

Thanks

JAIMINI PATEL

Chapter 1

50 years later…

Okay so it has been 50 year since Edward left and I turned into a vampire. I now live with my mate, Zack Collins; he has been my best friend and the person I turn to in time of need. I love him so much! Zack and I have been together since I was a two-year-old newborn. We're "vegetarians" as people I knew in the past said.

We also live with my sisters I created them three years after I met Zack. Their names are Emma and Maggie. Zack had said that if I was going to have sister that he wanted at least one brother so he got on brother, and his name is Daniel. A couple years later Emma and Daniel got married!! Then about three months after that Maggie met Brad. Brad was a nomadic vampire who just so happened to be looking for a mate. So then Maggie and Brad got married.

Now there are a total of six of us. We live in the small town of Stone, in northern Oregon.

"Bella! Get down here were are going to be late for school!!" Maggie yelled. Maggie has the power to project her voice (it is loud and annoying).

I sighed and answered, "I'm on my way"

Zack met me at the edge of the steps put his arm around my waist and kissing me passionately. I kissed him back with just as much enthusiasm. We broke the kiss when someone, Daniel, cleared his or her throat. I smiled and Zack and Daniel both.

"So Bella did you have a nice game of tongue wrestling?" Daniel asked unashamed.

If I were able to blush I would be red as a cherry. Daniel reminded me so much of Emmett I missed him so much.

"Whose car are we taking?" asking as if I hadn't heard Daniel's comment. "I kind of wanted to take mine." I had a 2057 yellow Porsche 911 TURBO.

"Actually Bella we were planning on taking you car anyway" he replied very casually.

"Oh really, well then you can take your car and Zack and I will take mine"

"Come on Bells you really aren't going to make me drive into school with that old piece of crap are you?"

Before I could answer Zack said "Daniel you car is only 4 years old and it is not a piece of crap!"

_Thank you_ I sent the message straight into Zack's mind. That is just one of the powers I have I can shield someone with a force to protect them, I can shield their mind, and I can also use someone else's power and use it as my own.

Zack smiled and pulled me in for another kiss.

That was awesome chapter I put a lot of details into it. I really hope you like.

Review!!!

Chapter 2

_Shall we go? _I asked

He took my hand in his and led me towards the garage. We had a total of 8 cars. We usually share them, but I am very possessive of my Porsche.

Today was our first day at Stone high school. Maggie and Emma are both freshmen. Daniel and Brad are sophomores and Zack and I are juniors.

We all got there at about the same time, I had parked in the shade I didn't want my car to get too hot. Maggie, Daniel, Emma, and Brad parked in the spot next to Zack and I.

"Ha beat you again," I told Brad as he climbed out of the drivers seat.

"Bella I wasn't trying to beat you today"

"Oh really then why were you going above 150?"

"Umm uh um I was just…. uh driving faster than I usually do"

"Okay, okay, lets go get our schedules from the front office" just then a really hard wind blew and with it a very familiar scent. Could it be? Could the Cullen's be here? I froze.

Sensing my tension Zack stared at me bewildered. _The Cullen's are here!_ Sending it into each of my siblings and Zack's head.

They stared shocked. Zack grabbed my hand and squeezed it. I squeezed it back.

"Its okay Bella nothing is going to happen I promise" squeezing my hand once more.

Emma, Daniel, Brad, and Maggie stared still frozen.

"Yeah Bella everything will be okay we promise they will never be able to hurt you again" Maggie said and Emma smiled a warm and comforting smile.

"Alright let's go get our class schedules," I said.

We all walked into the office Zack was still holding my hand. Maggie and Brad used my last name, and Daniel and Emma used Zack's.

"Oh, hello" the lady at the desk said her nametag said Ms. Suzy Manly.

"Hello" we all said in unison

"We just moved here we came to get our schedules," I asked nicely

"Ah you must be the Swans and Collins," Ms. Manly said

"Yes" Zack said

"Emma Collins and Maggie Swan" Ms. Manly said as she took a look at two of the schedules. "Brad Swan and Daniel Collins" she out another two for them and then she said "Isabella Swan and Zack Collins"

We all thanked her as we read our schedules. We stopped outside the office and looked at the schedules together. Zack and I had all our classes together except one for which I was grateful. Maggie and Emma had two classes together. Daniel and Brad had three classes together. Thankfully we all had lunch at the same time.

They all walked our separate ways. Zack and me were the only one left so we left to find our classes first on the list was pre-AP English. So we walked down the hall holding hands and everyone was staring at us.

"So what do you think is going to happen if one us meets one of them?" asked Zack that question took me totally by surprise.

"Nothing I suppose, they were the ones that left me remember?" it hurts to even think about what they did to me "but if something were to happen it would be because of hatred. We both know haw much all of our family hates the Cullen's for what they did to me when I was human."

"Yeah your right"

"Well they said they left because they wanted me to have a happy human life, but that never happened right. So it doesn't matter to me. I moved on with my life if I couldn't have a happy human life with him, at least I get to have a happy blissful vampire eternity with you. I Love You!"

"I Love You too Bella!" Zack said and I smiled before he said, "okay enough lets save this until we get home tonight and we need to hurry and find our next class"

"Okay lets go," grabbing his hand again and we walked until we were outside the room that said English Mr. Madden "are you ready Zack?"

"Of course love" he said "do you want to make a big entrance you could always trip over something because I know haw good you are at that!" he started to laugh so hard that I just walked into the class handed the teacher the slip and got him to sign it and then Zack came in and grabbed my hand. "Sorry!"

I turned around to give it to him except I saw someone enter the room with a gold brown color hair and all I could do is stare. It was Edward; he is just as beautiful as he was 50 years ago. Zack turned to look at who I was staring at and then looked back at me to see what I was doing but by the time he looked backed I had controlled my expression.

"Zack do you have a problem? Because when we get home you are going to get it I promise and tonight's plans are canceled!!" I whispered so low that only vampires could hear.

"Ah Bella don't be like that I had a very good night planned" he whisper so low that nobody could here except for me.

"Oh really and what was that?" the teacher gave us our seats in the back of the room and so the teacher began to talk so I thought I might try out Edwards mind reading so all I had to do was stare at him for a certain amount of tan and then I could dive it a go!

My Bella oh I have missed her so much I can't believe that she is here in this town and is a VAMPIRE! How did that happen? Who is that guy with her? I Love her so much does she still love me?

"No I DON'T" I whisper so that the humans could hear but Edward could Zack turned to me and I shook my head.

After that I had had enough so I turned my attention back to Zack he was thinking about how he had planned tonight. Bella always ruins my plans first we were going to go hunting and then we were going to go back to the house or maybe I will her take her to the cottage that I made over by the river.

You made me a cottage!

"How did you know?" he asked trying to figure out how I read his thoughts.

Well Edward over there is a mind reader so all I did was use his power on you. You already know that I can use other vampire's powers so all I did was use his on you. Ha but if you don't want our plans to be cancelled you will show me the cottage okay zackykins. When I wanted something I had to put on my persuasive lovey dovey voice. Which to my surprise I love to use on Zack!

Okay well um I guess I could show you the cottage

You guess? No you will be showing me the cottage tonight if you want any of this.

Fine, love

That is what I thought.

After that the class went by quickly. It was now time for my class without Zack.

"Okay Zack I will meet you outside the lunch room for lunch," I gave Zack a quick hug and was on my way in the room. The teacher gave me the only vacant seat.

Guess who the person who sat next to me in Biology is? Oh what a surprise Edward Cullen. He walked into the room as graceful as he is and sat down next to me.

"Hello Bella" Edward said Politely

"Hi Edward" it took a lot of strength to get his name out of my lips. I hated all of the Cullen's for leaving me!

"How are you?"

"I am fine thank you" thank goodness, the teacher had started class and Edward didn't get a chance to ask any more questions.

The bell rung and I was on my way out when someone grabbed my hand. I turned around to see who it was and it no one else it was Edward.

"We need to talk"

"We have nothing to talk about. You left me remember I got on with my life and I am happy in it!" I didn't realize that I was yelling till I got the last word out. "If you'll Excuse me I have to go Find Zack and the rest of my family."

I turned and stormed out of the room a little quicker than a human walks.

Zack was standing outside the lunch waiting for me. I ran straight into his arms and hugged him tight then kissed him passionately.

"I need to go," I told if so softly that even I couldn't hear it. "I can't stay here anymore."

"Okay love lets tell the other and then I will take you to the cottage." I think that will get my mind away from everything because I love that Zack always knows how to make me feel better.

"That is a great idea"

"Alright let's go tell the others" we walked into the lunchroom hand in hand. I looked around for my family, but before I spotted them I saw the CULLENS with a very hyper pixie, Alice, she is just like I remember her.

Then I spotted my family, Zack I walked over to them and sat down and told them that we were going to leave and told them to tell the school that I didn't feel well and went home. Just as we were walking out the door someone was in front of us.

"Emmett, what do you want?" I asked very irritated

"Oh Bella I have missed you so much," pulling me into one of his bone crushing bear hugs. When Emmett put me down Alice was on the other side of him waiting for a hug. She jumped as she gave me a hug.

"Bella, oh Bella, please don't hate me!" She whined

I didn't know why I was saying this because I hate the Cullen's or maybe it is just that one person in that family that I hate. "Alice how could I hate you didn't do anything to me? Oh! Where are my manners? Alice this is my mate Zack." I looked up at Zack and smiled he returned the smile.

"Your mate?" she asked confused.

"Yeah I met Zack two years after I was changed. And can you guess who the person that changed me was? It was Victoria do you remember her? Edward killed James in Phoenix his mates name was Victoria. She came after Edward left me in the woods" it was hard to think about that. Zack was making soothing circles on the back of my hand.

"Victoria" She hissed.

"Well, if you'll excuse us we were leaving" with that Zack and I left.

**Okay well I know that nothing really happened in that chapter but I need some help I honestly have no idea what to write anymore!**

**I think I might have a scene in the cottage between Zack and Bella but I don't know yet. **

Alice's POV

My family has been broken for fifty year now but what I just saw is going to fix everything. Bella is still alive. Edward has been moping around like a dead person. I hardly ever hear Emmett laugh. Carlisle and Esme are scared thinking their family will no longer be together. Once we left the small town of Forks Edward went away and Emmett and Rosalie went to Europe. Jazz and I went to do some digging from my human life.

But know Edward can be happy and he can have Bella all to himself. I have to hide this from Edward till school tomorrow.

Edward's POV

It has been so long since I have been around my family. For almost 45 years my family has been separated and that was all because of me! If I hadn't of forced anyone to leave forks this would not have happened.

_I have got tot keep this from Edward till today at school. _Alice thought I was so caught up in my own thought I wasn't listening to anybody. I ran up the stairs to Alice's room without knocking.

"Alice what are you hiding from me. All I heard was I have got to keep this from Edward till today at school." I said impersonating her voice perfectly.

"Edward if I just said that I was going to hide this from you why would I tell you? Anyway you have to wait for school anyway." _Ha beat that Edward_

School

Just as we parked my silver Volvo into the same spot we parked everyday. Then two new cars came into the lot I had never seen those types of cars at this school before. It was a Porsche 911 Turbo and a Lexus 678 2047. Four people walked out of the Lexus with snow-white skin VAMPIRES, and two more came out of the Porsche. A strong wind blew and then someone said _the Cullen's are here! _How in the world did they know us?

A guy said, " Its okay Bella nothing is going to happen I promise," BELLA! My Bella I wanted to run over there and give her a hug except that guy was holding her hand. How dare he hold my Bella's hand?

Bro what's the matter why do you look so shocked? Emmett asked all I did was point to where the other coven was.

Wait is that Bella!? Oh My God I am going over there right now I am going to give my lil sis a hug!! I grabbed Emmett's arm before he could do anything rash.

The bell sounded Bella and her coven walked inside to get their schedules from the office I was reading someone named Maggie mind. She was a freshman and Bella and the Guy named Zack were pretending to juniors and the two other guys were sophomores.

Maggie and the other left to go to their classes and Zack and Bella left to go to theirs.

Bella was angry about something but when I walked she controlled her expression to pure hatred. Then she turned back to the guy on front of her and talked to him so slowly I couldn't hear it. I couldn't hear his mind either.

The teacher gave them a seat in the back of the class and class began.

I started to think about all the good times we had in Forks and how much I love.

My Bella oh I have missed her so much I can't believe that she is here in this town and is a VAMPIRE! How did that happen? Who is that guy with her? I Love her so much does she still love me?

" No I don't" was I heard. Did she just read my mind? I wonder if this is what Alice was trying to hide from me today?

I was trying to listen to what was being said between Bella and Zack. It seems that Bella can talk to people through their mind. The part I heard was that Bella was angry with Zack for buying cottage, but why would she be angry its not like its for her.

The bell rung and so now it was time for the next class Bella and Zack walked hand in hand out of the class she asked him to meet her outside the lunchroom and they parted.

I walked to class and Bella was in the seat next to the place I sit and the thing that is ironic is that it is Biology class the place I met Bella and actually talked to her.

"Hello Bella," I asked nicely

"Hi Edward," she said a bit rudely

"How are you?"

"I am fine thank you"

Class went by quickly I was trying to figure out what I wanted to do about Bella and then the bell rang Bella walked faster than possible to get out of the room but I grabbed her hand. The same electric current that went through me 50 years ago went through me again today it felt kind of strange to have it there.

"We need to talk"

"We have nothing to talk about. You left me remember I got on with my life and I am happy in it!" she was yelling at me. Bella never yelled and especially never at me. "If you'll Excuse me I have to go find Zack and the rest of my family."

She left the room almost running down the hall.

**Okay so I wrote this chapter in Edwards POV and I thought that it would be pretty neat if I wrote it. **

**So now I need to know if I should write an intimate scene between Bella and Zack!**

**Okay so I am writing another fanfic it is going to be awesome!!**

**Please review and tell me what you think! **


	2. Chapter 2

The Cottage

Zack and I walked out of the cafeteria leaving a very confused Alice and a dumbstruck Emmett. We walked over to the bushes until there was no human around and then we started to run. We ran until we were in a fairly large clearing.

There, nestled into a small clearing in the forest, was a tiny stone cottage, lavender gray in the light of the stars. It belonged here so absolutely that it seemed as if it must have grown from the rock, a natural formation. Honeysuckle climbed up one wall like a lattice, winding all the way up and over the thick wooden shingles. Late summer roses bloomed in a handkerchief-sized garden under the dark, deep-set windows. There was a little path of flat stones, amethyst in the night that led up to the quaint arched wooden door.

I opened my mouth but said nothing. Zack was at my side instantly. He smiled at my expression.

"So, what do you think?"

"What do you think, I think?" placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Hmm, I think you like it," placing a bronze key in my hand.

We walked up to the door, "Would you like to do the honors?"

I stuck the key in door to the cottage and turned it, before Zack dunked down and yanked me up into his arms.

"Hey!" I laughed

"Thresholds are part of my job description," he reminded me.

"Yeah, that is what you always say!" I said kissing him on the lips

He opened the door – it fell back with a barely audible creak – and stepped through into the little stone living room.

The cottage room was something from a fairy tale. The floor was a crazy quilt of smooth, flat stones. The low ceiling had long exposed beams that someone as tall as Daniel would surely knock his head on. The walls were warm wood in some places, stone mosaics in others. The beehive fireplace in the corner held the remains of a slow flickering fire. It was driftwood burning there – the low flames were blue and green from the salt.

We wondered in to the little cottage and it was so beautiful it was incredible. The ceiling had little arches; it was like our own little castle! The cottage had 2 bedrooms and a bathroom connecting to each of the rooms.

Zack walked into the master bedroom. The bed was huge and white, with clouds of gossamer floating down from the canopy to the floor. The pale wood floor matched the other room, and now I grasped that it was precisely the color of a pristine beach. The walls were that almost white blue of a brilliant sunny day, and the back wall had big glass doors that opened into a little hidden garden. Climbing roses and a small round pond, smooth as a mirror and edged with shiny stones. A tiny, calm ocean for us.

"Wow" was all I could say.

"I know"

I walked around the bedroom and in the closet it was fully stocked with a bunch of lingerie and my favorite brand name clothes. I picked up very sexy lingerie and out it on…Damn I look hot! I walked into the bedroom I had the satisfactory of watching Zack's eyes practically popped out of his sockets.

"So, what do you think?" I said twirling around showing him every angle.

With a sudden grow I was flying through the air and was on the bed being attacked with kissed in all my favorite places…and the night went on as peacefully and enjoyably.

**alright sorry it has been awhile but here is your chpt and i also changed the rating i am no good at doing lemons but if anyone is willing to do the lemons for i will most definently put it into the story! :) thank you keep R&R i love you **

**Jaimini**


End file.
